Upheaval
by gundam06serenity
Summary: With a new teacher comes new upheaval. Dismissing his predecessors bias and assumptions when labelling his pupils, he sets out to help destroy the clear tensions and boundaries within his class, through one of the students most hated methods.
1. Chapter 1

Upheaval

**Title:** Upheaval

**Author:** gundam06serenity

**Fandom:** Gundam Wing A/C

**Genre(s)** Romance, Drama

**Warnings: **AU, WIP, Yaoi, school fic, slight OOC (as it's an AU)

**Pairings: **2x6, 13xUne (past), 2xSolo, 13x6, 13x2x6, 1+2 (noncon) 5+2 (noncon) 1x5, 1x2, 2x5, 1x2x5, 3x4, Solo x Hilde, 1x2x3x4x5, 13x6, 1x2x3x4x5x6(possibly)

**Summary: **With a new teacher comes new upheaval. Dismissing his predecessors bias and assumptions when labelling his pupils, he sets out to help destroy the clear tensions and boundaries within his class, through one of the students most hated methods.

**Rating: **pg13 (ff . net) pg13-Nc17 (gundam-wing-universe . net)

**Disclaimer:** Do you honestly think Relena would have survived, and Treize would have died if I owned the show? oO Exactly. This is just for enjoyment, no profit is made.

**Authors Notes:** The next update of 'Silent Revolution' is completed and will be posted tomorrow morning GMT. I have yet to start the next chapter of 'Somewhere I belong' but it should be on time next week, hopefully for Monday. Chapter two of 'Upheaval' is about half way there. Hopefully, it should be ready by next Wednesday.

This is a lil' fic that's been floating around in my head for a couple of months now that I have started writing shortly before picking up 'Silent' for the first time in two years and changing to re-vamping that instead. I thought I might as well type the start of this one up and see what people thought. : ) The first few chapters are more from the adult PoV with flashback/ past events. The boys become the focus, however, around about chapters three to five.

A quick Note – As I'm English and know nothing of the American schooling system, and very little about the Japanese system, though a tad more than the American, This will be using that (English) system of schooling; Pre-school, school, secondary, college, University. For ages, please leave a review and I'll post more details in the next chapter if needed.

**Upheaval: Prologue – Graduation & Promises**

Cornflower blue eyes gazed critically around the bare room, scanning the stark, clinical emptiness for any hidden remnants of her time spent there.

Small, round gold spectacles poked out from the open breast pocket of her plain cotton crimson shirt, a burgundy sleeveless tank-top proudly proclaiming 'Southampton Uni' peeking out from beneath the soft, well-worn fabric of her loose shirt.

She tied her hair back, securing it with a ribbon previously wound around one slender, lightly tanned wrist. The golden satin blended perfectly in with her wheaten hair.

She walked forward, long, delicate fingers trailing one last time over the small, dust-free window frame.

Footsteps could be heard pounding up the stairs. A small smile curled upon her lips, her gaze filling with fondness. She knew who it would be.

"You made it" She said softly, still facing the window. "I wasn't sure if you would come."

The others silence unnerved her, his ragged breathing having evened out.

"I know it's further than we agreed, further than I originally thought I would be happy going to. But it's just so perfect."

He still remained silent.

Sadness crept into her eyes, a weakness that, even for him, she refused to show. she hardened her expression, closing off what she truly felt, replacing it instead with a mask of anger and accusation.

"It's only a year until you can join me, goddamnit! We'll still be together. Cant you just be happy for me, you son of a-"

Pale, fiery blue widened impossibly, as full cherry lips descended on her own thin, peachy bow ones, softly, gently devouring her. One large, warm hand undid her hair with gentle care.

"No, we will not, my lady." Understanding Prussian orbs locked with her own wide, watering eyes. The sharp, classically beautiful European face of her childhood friend and lover gazed down at her, his other hand cupping her chin gently, lovingly.

"I hate you" She whispered weakly, eyes watering. And she did. She hated that he could bring out this, this weakness in her. That he could touch her so deeply with a mere look or handful of whispered words.

He let out a small, half hearted laugh, warm, mint-ey breath ruffling her blond flyaways. "Of course you do. You will hate me all the way to the train station, down the line, into the city. You will hate me as you unpack in your new dormitory room. You will hate me as you walk to your first class. Where upon you will promptly forget about ol' what's-his-name, when you meet some attractive older man-or woman, in orientation."

She didn't shake her head, didn't bother trying to deny it. She wouldn't insult him that way.

"You've always been such a good judge of character, Treize, you should join me down in Southampton when you finish up you're a-levels next year." She suggested weakly, clinging to some hope that she wouldn't loose her long-time friend.

"I think not, Une. Southampton is not for me. Brighton, maybe. Or London. Who knows-Wales is starting to look promising, or maybe even the states."

"But-But… I'll….miss you…"

He tilted her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. He gave her a rare, warm, true smile.

"And I shall miss you. But we all have to venture out into the big wide world at some point or another in out lives, eh? Friends cannot always be there for each other."

She took half a step forward before she could stop herself, trying to follow him as he retreated.

"I'm sure we will meet again sometime, my lady. Have fun at University."

And, with that, her first love walked out on her, before she could leave him.

"Goodbye Treize, I-I, I hope you're right.

To be continued

**Answers to questions you didn't ask & most likely do not care about:**

I have no idea what Southampton's colours are, or if they do these shirts. My college does something similar in black and white for various departments and for the college, but I believe in America the universities (Colleges?) do this and thought it would fit well


	2. Chapter 2

Upheaval Chapter One – Orientation

Ten Years Later

"I'm late, I'm late. Jesus-fuckin-Christ I'm late."

Starbucks styrofoam cup in one hand, the other clutching an impossibly heavy stack of papers-in an incomprehensible disarray-to her deep burgundy blouse-covered chest.

A black messenger bag hung from one shoulder, a half eaten, unbuttered piece of toast clenched between impossibly whitened teeth.

She was the perfect example of organisation, good time keeping, and an all-round good role model for her students.

She snorted. If only her professors could see her now.

She made her way carefully down the silent hallways, the odd student still around sensible enough to dodge out of obvious sight. There was an unspoken agreement between the students and her. She would refrain from issuing detention to any and all late comers first thing in the morning, if they could conveniently not-notice her own tardiness and general zombie-like appearance first thing every morning.

Coming to the end of the bright, airy, blue-carpeted corridor, she didn't bother looking up. She turned abruptly to walk through the doorway to her outer-office, expecting her blue-haired secretary to, as always, be standing, ready, door open from her, eyebrow quirked, a scathing comment or reprimand on her lips.

Of all the mornings for her to rely on past experiences.

Needless to say, she was highly surprised when, upon turning to walk through the ever-open doorway, she bounced back, lukewarm coffee soaking into rumpled, partially doodled-on papers. All of the items she had carefully been juggling previously fell about her with a resounding crash.

"What the-"

A pale, short-blue haired head poked out from the now open doorway, looking around for the source of the commotion. Midnight blue orbs took on an embarrassed, sheepish edge.

Without a word, the usually boisterous, bossy secretary bent down beside her, helping gather the scattered documents into a slightly neater pile than they had originally been in.

"Noin…Why was the door to my waiting room closed?" She asked slowly, mind racing through all of the possible reasons for this abnormality. "Oh god, please tell me the art department didn't take it upon themselves to brighten up my office again."

"No, no-"

"Did one of the sports clubs go after an emo again? I swear, if I have to deal with another weepy, self-absorbed middle-class white boy whining about someone hiding his waxing strips again-"

"It's nothing like that" Noin reassured her with a laugh, small smirk marring her lips.

She frowned at the shorter woman. "Next time, you can deal with the emo's"

Noin visibly gulped, eyes widening, before pouting.

The blond pointedly ignored her, as she slowly rose, brushing off her matching burgundy skirt with delicate, ever so slightly calloused hands.

"There is a reason for this change in your behaviour, I assume?"

Noin's expression became sheepish once again. A pale, nail-bitten hand reached behind her, slender, pale fingers running through short blue locks in a nervous gesture. "Of course."

She stated blankly at the bluenette, arms once again laden down with papers, bags and the remnants of her breakfast. "Well?" She snapped, eyebrow twitching.

Noin jumped, eyes darting between the door and her boss. "The new, ah, teacher is here."

This time, it was Noin's turn to twitch.

She stared at her blankly.

"Remember? One of our tutors left less then a month into term?"

Blank stare.

"Ms.Branch? Bitter, withered, middle-aged crone?"

Blank stare.

"Taught English as well? The departments been complaining for a replacement ever since?"

Blank stare.

"What the hell are you paid to do all day?!" Noin shouted.

Oooh, a blank stare and a raised eyebrow.

Noin sighed. "The one who made that cute intern who came here for an interview cry on his first day and quit.

"…So?"

Noin grit her teeth. "The Intern with the skin-tight leather pants?"

"That bitch!" Une gasped. He had been hot, if a little young for her.

Noin repressed the urge to thwack her employer. The things women these days will do for money.

Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "Well, as you seemed o be too busy to interview for a replacement tutor and teacher, the board of governors decided to do so In your place."

The blond spluttered, eyes flashing.

"Oh boy, her ewe go" Noin muttered, before trying to placate her. "At least give him a chance. It's not his fault-"

She had already barged her way past the bluenette, intent on telling the new teacher exactly where s(he) could go, in not so many words, her mind already filling with possible, scathing words she would later say to the board of governers.

She froze.

"Une? Is that you?"

To be continued

Authors notes – I do believe this is the first time I have gotten more reviews on gundam-wing-universe then on fanfiction . net xD

This, I promise, is one of the very few times my own opinion will enter one of my fanfics. Needless to say, I have a low opinion of the emos of my college…well, except for one. But he's a crazy-lil'-monkey-dude, so he doesn't count. All other emos are our natural enmy nods well, next to the chav … .. Yay Goths xD

Anyway, thank-you for the reviews. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.

This fic is not Une-centric, that I can promise you. The first two chapters were just easier to write from her perspective, as well as making more sense for some reason ; )


End file.
